Desire
by Mystery Girl520
Summary: Sasuke has been put under a spell that forces him to follow his hearts deepest and darkest desires. Who knew that all he truly ever desired was Naruto? Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke leapt through the trees at an alarming speed, Team Taka desperately trying to stay at his heels. They flew threw the woods, branches snapping under their momentum. Someone was following them, that Sasuke knew for sure. He tried to not stay on a predetermined path and released eight clones of himself. The eight separated into two groups of four and three from each group transformed into the other three members of Team Taka. Sasuke looked at the two separate groups of Team Taka, but talking specifically to the Sasuke of each group. "Go in different directions." They all nodded before dispersing. Sasuke picked up his speed even more, the presence was drawing closer. Normally, Sasuke would fight off whoever was chasing them and kill it, but the large amounts of chakra rolling off of their chaser was enough to make Sasuke's balls curl into his stomach. He was a fighter and an avenger, sure, but you had to be alive to take part in those things.

"Sasuke-kun stop!" Karin yelled and the onyx haired teen halted on a thick branch, looking around himself warily as he marched over to Karin and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt roughly. "Conceal your chakra. And don't ever yell again, or i'll kill you." He hissed and Karin nodded wordlessly, before slumping over and cupping her knees. Sasuke was ashamed of his group's slowness, but even he couldn't help but pant softly.

They were currently in the Village of Rice Patties, after hearing rumors of a pair of men wearing black cloaks with red clouds making their way through. The rumor also mentioned one of the men was gigantic and blue, with features resembling a shark. Sasuke knew for a _fact_ that the man in the rumors was Kisame Hoshigaki and could only surmise that the other member had been his partner, Itachi Uchiha.

They were on their way out of the village after scouring it for a week, and not learning much. While making their way through the dense forestry on the outskirts of the Village of Rice Patties, a chakra so large and deadly had enveloped the whole vicinity of the forest. It could've rivaled that of a jinchuuriki. But the most frightening part was the malice that seemed to waft from the dark chakra. Sasuke had high-tailed it out of their like his ass was on fire, barely remembering to remind his teammates to do the same. But the chakra hadn't let up, and they had been running for the last few hours.

Karin panted behind him and called his attention. "Sasuke-kun... I'm not sensing anyone behind us anymore…Do you think we could take a break?" Suigetsu breathed roughly from his nose as he slouched on a tree branch. "I've gotta agree with four eyes. I'm in desperate need of some water." Karin glared at the shark like boy and pushed up her rimmed glasses self-consciously. "Who are you calling four-eyes, you prick?" She raged at him and the boy poked her shoulder roughly with his finger. "You, _four-eyes._ "

The two started to bicker noisily between themselves and Sasuke turned to Juugo with a grunt of annoyance. "And what about you, Juugo? Do you need to rest as well?" Juugo thought this question over before answering. "A rest wouldn't hurt, but I am fine to continue." Sasuke nodded then looked ahead. Even he could no longer sense that chakra, but he was still wary to stay in the same place for long.

"Then we will continue." He murmured and Suigetsu groaned in protest. "Can I at least stop and refill my water bottle, Your Majesty?" Sasuke's eyes slid over to the shark boy and Suigetsu started to sweat. "Dont anger Sasuke-kun you idiot!" Karin cried out, whacking the white haired boy over the head. "You stupid bitch!" Suigetsu cradled his head with one hand while the other reached for his mammoth of a sword, prepared to cut the redheads life short.

"Ne, Sasuke, you really don't have a very good hold on your team."

Karin gasped at the new presence and Sasuke spun his head in the voices direction, sharingan spinning quickly. "Obito!" He seethed, "Why are you following us?" Obito lept down from a branch and quickly grabbed Sasuke from behind. Sasuke grit his teeth and was prepared to start the hand seals for Chidori when a time whole appeared and started to suck the both of them into it.

"Kamui!"

Karin cried out to him, Suigetsu and Juugo starting to charge at their disappearing forms. But it was no use. Sasuke saw the rest of Team Taka become warped before they were gone completely. A blow to the back of his head had him keeling over and he saw no more.

When Sasuke awoke, he was strapped to a board of wood, arms and feet restrained with cuffs sealed with chakra drainers. He pulled at the chains and cursed to all bloody fuck. Though he was weakening as his chakra was sussed out of him, bolts of lightening buzzing off of his pale skin. He couldn't remember a recent time in his life where he had felt so angry at another or himself.

Was he becoming soft? How could he let Obito catch him like that? Why was he even after him in the first place? And if he was this easy to capture, how could he ever hope to kill Itachi?

"Nice to see you've finally come to, Sasuke." Obito emerged from a shadowed out corner of the tiled room. Sasuke sucked in a breath behind clenched teeth and pulled harder at his restraints. He was about to cuss out the older man, when that horrible chakra flooded the room. Sweat beaded the teens brow and even Obito seemed to stand a little straighter at the new presence.

 _Who could be wielding such powerful chakra?_

" _ **Is the boy here?**_ " A voice boomed from around the room. Sasuke took a moment to notice his surroundings. He realized that he knew this place all too well; they were in one of the experimental rooms of Orochimaru's old hideout. What was going on? He had killed the snake sannin, and this place had been abandoned for quite some time. The walls were brown and tiled, as were the floors, and excluding the large wooden operating table, the room was barren, save for a rolly cart stacked with medical equipment and colored fluids.

"Yes, Itsuki-sama."

Sasuke was nervous. He had never heard of someone named Itsuki before, but he guessed that they were the one with the suffocating presence. He was waiting with baited breath for the identity of this 'Itsuki' to be revealed.

Just then, a small, plump old woman arose from the shadows as well. She could be no taller than 5 feet and had a large curved cane that helped her walk further into the room. Wrinkles littered her face and white hair was pulled into a tight bun the size of her head. She was draped in earthy colored shawls, wraps, and scarves. Sasuke stared in disbelief at this granny.

 _She_ was the one with the incredible chakra? It was her though, the dark chakra wafted off of her like fresh baked bread and had the air itself turning dark and murky. Sasuke watched her like a hawk and the women smiled at him angrily, lifting her cane and hitting him in the shin with it. " _That_ is for making me chase you around the forest! I'm not the spry lass I was!" Sasuke cried out at the attack and raged against his chains, pulling until the chords in his neck stood out, and snapping his jaws at her.

"My, my." Itsuki sighed, a hand pressed to a withered cheek,"Boys today, _so lively._ Don't you agree, Obito-kun?" She craned her neck to look at the tall man before growing frustrated at the height difference. "Stop growing!" Itsuki barked and whacked him in the backs of his knees, forcing him to the ground. ' _The gall of this lady._ " Sasuke wondered incredulously. Sasuke could sense that the man held a wealth of respect for that bag of bones to not fight her back.

"I can't really stop Itsuki-sama-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved a hand flippantly, shushing him. "Bring me my book of spells, Obito-kun. And maybe a snack, I have tired from our run." She glared at Sasuke as if accusing him and he glared right back. "Of course, Itsuki-sama." Obito left and it was just Sasuke and this ancient woman. "So, Sasuke Uchiha, is it? You know, I've had a tryst or two with an Uchiha in my day; such dreamy men that clan produces." Itsuki sighed wistfully, her face turning red. Sasuke gaped at her.

"What am I doing here?" The onyx haired teen growled and Itsuki shaked her cane ominously, "Take that kind of tone with me again _boy,_ and I will see to it that your bottom stays red for the rest of your days!"

 _Was she threatening to spank him?_

"Listen, I don't know who the _fuck_ you think you are, but if you come anywhere _near me_ with that cane, I swear i'll-"

"You'll what Sasuke? Far as I can see, you can't do jack." The woman sneered and had the balls to laugh. At him.

"Your on my list, lady. I will kill you when I get out of here. I swear that on the honor of my clan you-"

"I'd like to see you _try_ you brat! Your-"

" interrupting, senile, _hag_ -"

"-A disgrace to the Uchiha's before you! I can't believe you're one of the sole survivors. What a disappointment."

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ " The flames died on Sasuke's tongue as the chakra was drained out of him quickly. The more energy he put into resisting, the more the chakra was pulled from him by the straps. If he exerted himself too much, he could end up dying. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and roared, pulling and flailing. "What do you want from me, you crazy bitch?! You and Obito can just go rot in hell! _ROT!_ " He screamed, tugging until he leaned away from the board at an obtuse angle. His arms and stomach were trembling as he continued to lean forward.

Suddenly, dark inky chakra lept from Itsuki's back and wrapped around Sasuke, pushing him flat against the stand up wood and securing him there further. His neck and below were encased in black chakra and he couldn't move a muscle. His body felt numb and it pulsed sporadically.

"This isn't about what I want, Brat. This is about whatever Obito-kun has cooking. I'm just here to help." Itsuki dragged a chair in from the hall and smoothed out the front of her shawls. "If you've never heard of me, then you wouldn't know that im a spell expert."

"Spells? Like Genjutsu?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel curious. That woman was insane, but her chakra was powerful enough to strike fear into his own heart. She was worth listening to. "Sort of." Itsuki nodded, "Spells can enhance one's own self and others by using magical charms or incantations. I can make people stronger or weaker. I can cast spells that alter their reality, drive them mad, make them fall in love, and even cause death. Casting magic is a forbidden art, so few know of its power, but spells are incredibly dangerous. They cannot be broken by anyone except the caster, or in some cases the spells will disappear after the victim realizes a wrongdoing."

"I don't understand. Realizing a wrongdoing can end a spell?" Sasuke's browed furrowed and Itsuki waved her arm in the air side to side, creating an arch of purple, shimmering chakra. It was so different from the black chakra that surrounded him which squirmed and writhed over his body like it was alive, while the purple arch just hung in the air, glittering. Sasuke didn't know you could use chakra like this.

"Most spell-casters are naturally vengeful spirits. It helps fuel the power of their incantations. So when you wrong a caster, say, by calling them an _old hag_ ," She glared at Sasuke, "you can invoke their wrath, and they can turn you into an old man. Until you realize that being old is hard, and make amends with the caster, you will be stuck that way. The only other way to end a spell is if the caster dies."

Sasuke absorbed all this information greedily, looking at Itsuki with a newfound respect. "So...like witches?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Like witches." Itsuki seemed pleased at Sasuke's awe and Obito entered the room, a large leather-bound book and a tray of sandwiches and chips in his hands. Itsuki devoured the tray of food and offered a few chips to Sasuke, which he refused.

"Sasuke, you have refused to help me in my endeavor to capture all the bijuu, and i've come to accept that, but I know deep down, you want to watch the world burn as much as I do. I hired Itsuki-sama, to unlock your most deepest desires. I want you to unleash your hatred on this world, to cause utter pandemonium. You are incredibly powerful, and with your strength, I know you and I could rule the world."

"So you're planning on casting a spell on me? To turn me into a cold-blooded killer? Sorry, but I think you're a little too late." Sasuke snorted through his nose, but panic was starting to rise in his chest. Itsuki thumbed through the large book, eyes squinted in concentration as she gave an airy reply, "It's not to turn you into a killer, _per se,_ but to unlock your deepest, most darkest desires. The ones that are so buried into your subconscious, they would sound ludicrous if approached with them in the outside world, if that makes sense."

"Nothing you say _makes sense, you old hag!"_ Sasuke bellowed at the small woman and she brought her cane fiercely done onto his stomach. Sasuke could taste blood in his mouth and he grunted and twisted as his midsection burned with pain. "Brat!" Itsuki spat, finally finding the page with the correct incantation.

" _dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis!"_

This chant was repeated until Sasuke started to glow and his heart throbbed in his chest. He had never felt this way before It felt like doors in his mind were being blown wide open. Memories and dreams flooded his vision in a blinding light and he screamed. Painful memories of riding on Itachi's shoulders, and tasting Mother's pasta while Father watched from the dining table reading a newspaper had Sasuke crying, his eyes hollow and glowing yellow.

" _dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis!"_

Itachi tapped his forehead, called him foolish, and he pouted but smiled when his big brother turned his back.

Sasuke, seeing his parents dead bodies on the ground of their family home, Itachi ordering him to get stronger.

Losing his sense of self and becoming emotionless.

Shutting out the part of him that still cried out for his Mother, his Father...even his older brother.

Passing the genin exams only to come home to an empty home covered in spider webs. He couldn't bear to be in that house for long, and he always slept in his parents bed, the covers drawn tight. Their smell faded from the sheets years before but he still clung to them desperately.

He kept his parents room and Itachi's room spotless. He never used the kitchen and ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at an Onigiri stand two blocks from the Uchiha compound. The old man who owned the stand their naming an onigiri with seaweed, cucumber, and tomato slices the 'Sasuke Special'.

Naruto, kissing Sasuke in front of the whole class, both of them gagging. Watching smugly as Naruto got beat up for stealing his first kiss by the other girls in the class

Sasuke, getting put onto a team with teammates beneath him. Naruto and Sakura.

" _My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain somebody."_

Trying to catch bells, losing to Kakashi, offering Naruto his bento with a frown, and watching angrily as he ate Sakura's instead.

Fighting with the blonde boy until he screamed his throat raw; until he felt _something_ other than feeling dead inside.

Going on missions, chasing cats, protecting the bridge builder, dying for Naruto, watching as Naruto caught up to him, _surpassed him,_ in strength. Trying to figure out what was underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask.

 _Joy._

 _Love for his comrades._

Training for the Chuunin Exams, The Forest of Death, getting bit by Orochimaru, protecting Sakura, fighting Gaara.

Fighting Naruto at the Hospital.

" _Chidori!"_

" _Rasengan!"_

Defecting from the village, Naruto chasing him, fighting with Naruto at The Valley of End.

" _I won't let Orochimaru have you! I will stop you even if I have to break every bone in your body!"_

" _Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!"_

" _When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I think if that's what having a father is like... When I'm with you, I think if that's what having a brother is like."_

No, Naruto. I never want to be a brother to you. _Never._

" _Sasukeeeeeeeee!"_

" _Narutooooooooo!"_

Thrusting a Chidori through his best friend's chest. Rain falling over head. Falling to his knees, his head mere inches from Naruto's, wondering if he was still breathing. His headband slipping off his head.

Two and a half years of training with Orochimaru, dark lonely nights, missing his parents bed, missing the onigiri shop two blocks from his house. Missing his team; missing Naruto.

" _dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis, dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis!"_

Sasuke's darkest desires pushed their way into the center of his vision and he screamed, tossing his head back and gritting his teeth. The desires were so fierce and strong that they blinded him and more tears rolled down his face. He shook his head no, but they would not cease in their glaring plainness. Then, with one more call of Itsuki's chant, and one more desperate cry of ignorance, Sasuke was fully under the charm. His head slumped forward, eyes hidden by long bangs.

"Sasuke?" Obito questioned warily. The mentioned teen raised his head and grinned manically. "I know what I need to do." He murmured and Obito smiled behind his mask. Itsuki's chakra retreated off of Sasuke and back into her and Obito undid the teens chains. Sasuke stood up straight and rolled his shoulders, before Body Flickering away.

"Wha-?!" Itsuki started but Obito hushed her with a palm. "Let him go." He said, amused. "I will let him free so he can cause chaos."

Itsuki hit Obito over the head with her mighty cane. "If you ever shush me again, _I will end you!_ " Obito held his head in his hands and groaned as this time she hit him in the back, forcing him to the ground. She took a seat on his back and pondered what she had just done. Had she just unleashed destruction onto the Five Great Shinobi Nations? Was it worth the large sum Obito had provided her? She would just have to see...

"Itsuki-sama-"

"Shut up! I'm brooding." She slapped the back of his head and he quieted down his protests of her sitting on his back. She closed her eyes sadly as she thought of the Uchiha boy and the glimpse she had seen into his mind. She was witness to the memories he had viewed, but was not privy to what his secrets were. If she headed out now, she could probably catch up to the troubled boy. She had to make this right.

' _Forgive me, Edgar…'_

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is my first time posting a NaruSasu fan-fiction onto my page, even though I have a thousand of them on my Google Drive. I have been on Hiatus for a long time but I'm ready to start picking up 'It's Complicated' and 'It All Started With a Look' again. I know, I know, how smart of me to start another multi-chapter fic while working on the other two.** ** _Real genius over here._**

 **But I had to pay tribute to my all time OTP, so here it is. I'm estimating this fic will be around ten chapters, but I'm unsure, characters tend to take on a mind of their own. Naruto and Sasuke could decide to be finished with me before ten chapters or drag me through more days of sleepless nights and cramped hands.**

 **I want to apologize if the writing is a little choppy, or if the story is confusing, but I was kind of rushing. I'm most excited to write about the change in Sasuke's personality, and his interactions with Naruto, so the other parts are less enthusiastically written. I would say the timeline is after the time-skip and before The Fourth Great Ninja War, but after Team Taka has been assembled for a bit. As for Itsuki-sama, she will be a main character in this fic, because after just recently restarting Naruto: Shippuden, I cant get enough of bad-ass Granny Chiyo, so I wanted to create my own sassy elder. Thanks for your patience with me! and...**

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 **Your reviews give me life, people.**

 **'dimittam vobis summa imis desideriis' means 'Release your deepest darkest desires' in Latin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slurped his ninth bowl of ramen greedily, tipping it until the broth drained into his mouth. He smacked the bowl on the bar counter and grinned. "Another Old Man!" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen smiled and handed the tall blonde ninja another bowl of steaming miso pork ramen. "Anything for my number one customer!"

"He also holds the title of the number one knuckleheaded ninja!" Sakura giggled, lifting the flap and entering the restaurant along with Kakashi who had his nose buried in a book.

"Yo." He saluted, and Naruto swallowed around a mouthful of noodles. "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-Sensei! Do we have a mission?" He asked eagerly. Sakura shook her head and took a seat next to him, ordering herself a bowl. "Nope. I was on my over here to say hi and ran into Kakashi-Sensei on the way. I was actually hoping he would get lost." Sakura glared then and Kakashi finally lowered his novel to look at the kunoichi in surprise.

"Eh? Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, turning fully to face the pink haired girl. Sakura started to blush under the attention and fiddled with her fingers. "B-because I was hoping, you would buy me a bowl of ramen, y'know, just the two of us. Like a...date." She finished lamely, her head ducking in embarrassment. Naruto's eyes widened till they were saucers in his head. "Yeah! Oh _fuck yeah!_ Kakashi-Sensei, if you don't get lost _right now_ I will shove a rasengan so far up your-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded, his face scrunched in mock pain. "And to think, you used to be cute little genins that adored me. Now you can't wait to get rid of me so you can philander amongst yourselves! _Teens!_ " He huffed, before his one visible eye turned into his signature upside down U.

He Body Flickered away with a wave, leaving the last two members of Team 7 to fidget next to each other silently. "So." Naruto started, "What's all the cool new tricks Baa-chan taught you while I was away? I know about your crazy strength, and Mystical Palm, but did she teach you anything else?"

Sakura flushed angrily, "Is that not enough?" She asked ominously. Naruto began to sweat profusely "No, no, no! It's great, They're great, _you're great!_ " He spluttered out, a nervous smile on his face. If she punched him, he was sure to lose a few of his teeth. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed, seemingly appeased, and Naruto sighed with relief.

"Tactless with the ladies as usual. _Naruto-kun._ " She sniggered. Sakura wasn't really angry at the comment, but she enjoyed watching Naruto scramble to console her. She laughed again, this time softer. He had gotten so handsome as time warred on, she realized to herself. He had finally hit his growth spurt and was now one of the tallest of the Rookie 9. He had broad shoulders and chiseled features. And he was overwhelmingly strong; one of the most formidable ninjas of the leaf. Sakura had been undoubtedly attracted to his power, and the realization that other girls were also starting to notice the prowess of the lone Uzumaki, had her pushing her way into the front of the line of suitors.

She knew without a doubt Naruto would become Hokage someday.

She remembered as a kid, she would have gagged at the idea of being with Naruto intimately. But now, at seventeen, she was blossoming into a woman with needs, and she had spent enough time with the blond to know that he packed some serious heat in his underwear. That, coupled with his endless energy, had Sakura biting her lip and trying desperately to pay attention to what he was saying while rubbing her thighs together.

They finished eating and Naruto paid for them both, earning him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would you like to walk for a bit before I have to return to Lady Tsunade's side?" Sakura asked shyly, peering up at him through pink lashes. Her Inner Sakura cheered at her own seduction tactics, 'Hook. Line, and Sinker!' The Inner cried happily.

"Sure!" Naruto looked pleased if not a little out of it. His eyes wandered aimlessly through the village streets as they walked and Sakura stayed silent, letting him search for whatever it was he was looking for. "Am I boring you?" She asked nervously and his eyes snapped to attention.

"Ah, no, not at all! I was just...thinking about Sasuke, is all. It would of been nice for him to be here too. With us." Naruto finally admitted bashfully and Sakura deflated. "I miss him." She confessed to the blonde and the taller boy threw a friendly arm over her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug. "Me too." Naruto murmured into the breeze, his spiky hair waving slightly in the afternoon wind. Sakura took the drafty air as an opportunity to snuggle in closer to the furnace of a boy next to her. Naruto was slightly surprised by her bold cuddle into his arm, but he squeezed back; grateful for her support.

"I had a nice time." Sakura smiled down at the ground, "Do you think we could do it again?" Naruto looked at her incredulously. "Like I would ever turn down a date with you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed prettily and looked up into the blonds warm blue eyes.

"Naruto, I-"

Two Anbu guards Body Flickered in front of the two teens, and Naruto released Sakura and stood up to his full height. "Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. You are to report to Hokage-sama's office immediately. This matter is of SS-rank importance and should not be disclosed to anyone on route to the Hokage Tower, for risk of treason. Because of this, we will be escorting you both to Hokage-sama herself."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged worried looks, but Naruto nodded at the Anbu. "Right." He affirmed, and lept up, the other three following after him. As they sprinted from rooftop to rooftop Naruto saw Kakashi and his own Anbu tail saddle up next to them. "You were called too, huh Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto surmised, as they leapt off a large building and continued to run. The copy nin nodded his confirmation and looked ahead.

"If their calling only the three of us, then it must have something to do with Sasuke." The blond concluded and Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Sasuke-kun? Why would you think that?" Naruto's face was grim. "Because, if this was an SS-rank mission, they would of called along Sai and maybe even Yamato Taichou, because they make up the rest of our team. But the people they only called the three of us, and we make up Team 7, excluding Sasuke. That, and Sasuke just happens to be an SS rank missing nin." Kakashi was pleased at Naruto's deducing skills.

' _He's grown so much…'_ The white haired jounin thought proudly as they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. Team 7 quickly climbed the stairs to the top level where they could hear clear shouting coming from the Hokage's office. One of the voices was clearly Tsunade's while the others was…

" _Sasuke._ " Sakura breathed wondrously. Naruto swallowed around the rock in his throat. "Yeah…" he croaked. Their voices were heard through the heavy, wooden door.

" _Sasuke, he's on his way! Calm down!"_

" _And I'm telling you that I demand to see Naruto right now, or I will Chidori this village to smithereens!"_

" _An anbu team has been sent to bring Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura here at once! Do I need to restrain you again?"_

" _Thanks, but I've been restrained enough for one day."_

Naruto's mind was a frenzy. Sasuke was looking for him? What did he want with him? Sakura was looking at him jealously and Naruto couldn't stand waiting any longer. He opened the office door and stepped inside, Sakura and Kakashi right behind him.

Naruto could see a boy standing at 5'9" with his shoulders hunched as he had both hands splayed out on the front of the Hokage's desk. The skin on the back of his long neck was milky white and his hair was the color of fresh black ink, the back of it jutting out and feathery like a... _Duck's butt_. He wore a loose white shirt that showed his abdomen and purple rope around his waist that held up baggy trousers and a katanas was strapped to his back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, and the boy in question whipped around so quickly that the blond was surprised Sasuke didn't get whiplash. One look into the blondes eyes had Sasuke's face crushing inward with pleasure. " _Naruto!_ " He cried out, running and flinging himself into the shell-shocked jinchuuriki.

"Ive missed you! So, so, so, _so much!_ Did you miss me? Mmm you smell good. Is that ramen?" The Uchiha sniffed Naruto's throat and the blonde flinched out of surprise, jerking away. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched with gaping mouths as The last Uchiha displayed a wealth of emotions they had never seen from him before.

"How have you been? How was your training with that Sannin, Jiraiya? I kept tabs on you even when I was away. Oh, Kami Naruto, it's so good to feel you in my arms, _actually feel you_ , y'know? You've gotten so tall! What are you, 6'4? I would have to get up on my very tippy toes just to kiss you! I suppose heaven does have a cost, though." Sasuke sighed dreamily, lifting onto his toes and pressing a firm kiss to Naruto's gaping mouth.

"What the hell, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura screamed, her eyes blown wide. Naruto was too paralyzed to even process what was going on. "Obviously he's under some kind of Genjutsu, but i've never seen anything like this." Tsunade frowned, a line between her brows. Naruto seemed to recoup his motor skills somewhat at her words.

It was just a Genjutsu.

' _Thank Kami, herself…'_

"Sasuke," Naruto ordered, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him vigorously, "Wake up! You're under a genjutsu! _Wake up!_ " Sasuke shook out of Naruto's hold only to wrap his arms around the blond midsection. "I'm not under a Genjutsu. It's a spell." He purred up at the blond, a mischievous little smile on his face. The smile said, 'I know something you don't'. Naruto tried to pry off this new clingy Sasuke but the Uchiha was nothing if not stubborn and strong.

"Spell?" Tsunade asked incredulously before her eyes widened in horror. "You can't mean as in Magic?!" Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's jacket and inhaled deeply, the blondes scent of nature, musk and sweat, had him blushing till his ears turned pink. "The one and only." Sasuke muttered to Tsunade as he continued to rub against Naruto. "Can somebody help me?" He pleaded and Sakura was happy to step in. "Sasuke-kun-"

"Go away." He bared his teeth at her angrily before going back to clutching Naruto desperately and nuzzling his neck with his ticklish hair. "Hahaha! Bastard, stay away! That tickles! Hahaha- _Woah._ " Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he was in the process of unzipping the blondes pants. Sasuke bit his lip and looked up at the other boy. "What? Too soon?" He asked innocently and Naruto felt faint. "Too soon? _Too soon?_ Just what were you planning to do?!" Sasuke smiled charmingly, his large eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, y'know…" He drawled, putting two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Scandalous!" Kakashi gasped out quietly, his eyes transfixed on the scene before him; his book long forgotten. Naruto swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Sakura clutched her heart and the Uchiha took out the two moist fingers slowly. "C'mon, Naruto…" He cooed, pressing the wet digits to the seam of the blondes lips, "You missed me, didn't you?"

Naruto talked around those fingers. "O-of course I missed you, Sasuke, but this-"

Sasuke made a sound of happiness in the back of his throat and pushed himself even closer to the tall blonde, if that was possible. He locked his arms around Naruto's neck and puckered his lips teasingly. "Show me." He breathed, his eyes clouded with lust, "Show me how much you missed me." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

Naruto used the opportunity to push away from the smaller boy, and ran to the other side of the room, hiding behind Tsunade's chair. "Stay back, Sasuke! Baa-chan, when will he be able to return to normal?!"

Tsunade sighed heavily, a headache budding from behind her eyes. "Potentially never. Spells work in a completely different way from Genjutsu, or any of the Ninja Arts to be exact. It can't be easily undone and requires the caster to dispel it. It is a forbidden art and necromancers who are found are usually burned at the stake because of the dangerous power they hold."

Sakura gasped. "Burned? Like to death?" Tsunade nodded gravely and Sasuke scoffed softly. "If you ask me, that hag deserved to burn. She was a real bitch. Naruto, i'm cold without you. _Come warm me up._ " Sasuke started heading over to the blonde when Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and held him in a arm lock.

The Uchiha growled and pulled against the skilled jonin. "Let me go! I'll kill you Kakashi! I'm stronger than you, and you know it!" Sasuke continued to flail angrily before turning wounded eyes to the blonde. "Naruto." He called out desperately, " Please!"

Naruto grit his teeth. "Kakashi-Sensei, let him go." The Jonin complied and Sasuke ran into his arms, burrowing there as deeply as possible as the blonde looked down at him. "How could someone do this to Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily, and the aforementioned boy was frantically clawing at Naruto's jacket. "Open your jacket. I want to be in their with you. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want to surround myself in you." Sasuke moaned out, his hands all over the blonde.

"I can't concentrate with Sasuke dry humping you like that. Someone take him out of here and send him to a detainment cell so we can _all_ start thinking clearly." She gave Naruto a pointed stare and three Anbu guards that had been lurking in the corner of the office all grabbed and restrained the Uchiha.

"No!" Sasuke cried as they dragged him backwards and away from the blonde. " _No, no, no!_ Naruto! I want to be with Naruto! Please, just let me be with him!" Sasuke kicked and screamed, his sharingan flaring on. Tsunade stood up alarmingly and started shouting. "Suppress him! _Now!_ " Chakra draining cuffs were snapped onto his wrists and Sasuke swung his fist's at one of the Anbu, knocking them down on their ass. He was hoisted up and off of his feet, the ninja struggling to hold him still as he writhed furiously.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sobbed, hands outstretching to the blonde, "Please! Don't let them take me away!"

Naruto's fingers twitched at his sides. He didn't know what was going on with his best friend. He was weirded out by Sasuke's sudden infatuation with him, and more than a little grossed out after he had forced a kiss on him, but he hated hearing Sasuke sound like that. He needed his help.

Sasuke held onto the door, as the ninja pulled him roughly. He cried harder.

" _Naruto!_ "

The blond took some urgent steps forward. "Hey, I think you guys are hurting him-"

"Sasuke is in a class of his own. He is fine. The dramatic way he is reacting is because of the spell." Tsunade sighed and watched as the Uchiha was finally pulled from the room with a desperate wail of Naruto's name.

"What the hell, Baa-chan?! What is going on?" Naruto seemed ready to go after the missing nin, but Kakashi put a comforting, yet firm hand on the jinchuuriki's shoulder. "Please explain to us how this happened Hokage-sama."

Tsunade clasped her hands and leaned her chin on top. "Gladly. Early this morning, I was informed that Uchiha Sasuke had appeared a few miles from the village gates. He had seemed willing to turn himself in, as well as give critical information on Madara Uchiha, if he could speak to me directly. He was then brought here, but was unwilling to comply to basic questioning, saying that he needed to see Naruto before giving up any details. I told him that he would need to start talking some, or I would bring Ibiki Morino in here and _make_ him talk, but he only laughed and dared me to do my worst. He said he would never give up anything unless he was able to see you, Brat. And here we are."

"Do you know what kind of spell Sasuke is under, Lady Tsunade? Is it some kind of spell that has made him crazy about Naruto?" Naruto blanched at Sakura's question. Tsunade sighed heavily, "The only way to find out the spell is to know the words of the incantation. Sasuke is the only one who might know, other than the caster of the spell. We could get a description out of him if he was willing to cooperate, but it seems that he's only willing to interact with Naruto."

Naruto squared his shoulders. He would do anything to help Sasuke get back into his right mind. "Then give me a list of questions and i'll ask him. Do it in a chakra sealing room, and stand on the other side of the glass." Tsunade stroked her chin and nodded. Shizune handed her a pen and she scribbled furiously onto a white piece of paper before handing it to Naruto. He looked it over.

"Okay, i'll give it my all." Naruto said, eyes narrowed in determination. "I would expect nothing less." The buxom Hokage smiled, standing and following Team Seven as they walked further into the Hokage approached a door where four Anbu stood pensively, sections of their uniforms torn and scorched. They bowed at Tsunade and gave a report. "Uchiha Sasuke is inside, Hokage-sama. He has incapacitated four other Anbu guards. We locked him in a padded room, as per your request."

"Good." Tsunade said, standing in front of the window that showed inside the room. Sasuke was lying flat on his back, his arms outstretched, and small rivulets of tears ran from his eyes and into his hair.

"He looks so broken." Sakura whispered sadly. Naruto nodded in agreement before taking off his ninja sandals and entering the padded room. Sasuke didn't look away from the ceiling. "I told you i'm not saying any-"

"Sasuke, it's me." Naruto murmured. Sasuke sprang up and looked at him with joyous surprise. "Naruto?!" He charged at the blond and tackled him to the foamy floor of the room and straddled his hips.

"The one and only." He laughed nervously, and Sasuke chuckled, leaning down and pressing his forehead to the others. "Dobe…" he whispered affectionately and Naruto couldn't help but blush, pushing the other back. Now Naruto was sitting up, his long legs crossed, and Sasuke sat beside him on his haunches.

"Sasuke-"

"Can I sit in your lap?" Sasuke asked eagerly, looking at Naruto with longing. Naruto's eyes almost crossed with disbelief. He shook his head no and Sasuke frowned. "I know Tsunade gave you a list of questions to ask me. And i'll answer them for you, but only if you do things for me in return."

"I'm trying to help you!" Naruto said angrily and Sasuke grabbed fistfuls of Naruto's thick blonde hair, coming in and sitting on his lap.

"I don't need you to help me! What I _need_ is for you to _fuck my brains-_ "

"Lalalala!" Naruto yelled, trying to cover his ears. Sasuke smiled and climbed off of the ruffled jinchuuriki. "That was hilarious. Alright, you may ask me one question." Naruto fumbled with the paper, his hands shaking. "You bastard." He spat, before finding a good question.

"What was the incantation the caster said to you?"

Sasuke stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think it was, ' _dimittam vobis'_ something or the other, ' _summa imis desideriis.'_ She said it like a thousand times."

"That means 'release your deepest, darkest desires' in Latin. The sheer amount of times she repeated it must of intensified the power of the spell. Also, the stronger a necromancer is, the more powerful their spells will be. This is bad. Sasuke has mentioned it was a female caster, and female necromancers tend to be much stronger casters compared to to their male counterparts. Sasuke has gotten himself tangled with one powerful witch."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, forlorn. Kakashi's visible eye twitched as he realized something. "If the incantation was to release Sasuke's deepest, darkest desires, and he's now suddenly obsessed with Naruto, does that make his affections for Naruto the dark, hidden desire?"

Tsunade nodded, her voice distant as she continued to observe through the window. They could see Sasuke and Naruto, but the boys couldn't see them. "It seems so…"

"Okay, next question." Naruto said, clearing his throat. Sasuke shook his head. "I only gave you one question. You'll have to give me something to get another answer."

Naruto sighed tiredly, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"A kiss."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the raven haired boy incredulously. "What? No way!" Sasuke turned his back to the floundering blonde and shrugged. "Then, no info." Naruto hissed out a breath through clenched teeth, and turned the Uchiha back around to face him. He screwed his eyes shut and smashed his lips against the other boys, holding it there for a few seconds.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Happy?" Naruto grunted and Sasuke looked at him with unfocused eyes. "More." He whispered, slowly scooting closer to the whiskered boy. "Give me a more passionate kiss, and i'll tell you whatever you want." Naruto grimaced at his friend then thought it over.

"So, let me get this straight. I kiss you...er, more, uh, _passionately_ , and you answer all my questions, no more favors in return?" Sasuke's hands fisted the front of Naruto's jacket, pulling the taller boy closer and looking at his lips.

"Yes." The Uchiha whispered encouragingly. "Oh _yes_ , Naruto. I'd do anything, for another kiss…"

The blond gulped softly and lowered his head, brushing his lips against the others before pushing down forcefully. Sasuke moaned, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and drawing him closer. He licked at the blonde's lips insistently before he finally opened up, allowing Sasuke's hot tongue into his mouth. Their tongues played with one another and the whiskered boy could feel some kind of fire starting to kindle in his lower abdomen.

' _Just a little more.'_ Naruto thought as he pushed Sasuke onto his back and climbed on top of him, his hands splayed near the fanned out raven hair. He caught a few silky locks in his hand and grabbed even more, pulling Sasuke's head closer. Sasuke whined into his mouth and bucked beneath him, and that made the blonde kiss him even harder. The Uchiha boy pushed on the jinchuuriki's shoulder until they rolled; Sasuke now back on top of him.

Sasuke was starting to loose his breath, so he pulled away to suck air back into his lungs only to be drawn back down by the large hand that was still woven into his hair.

' _More, more, more.'_ Naruto pressed their lips firmly together again, nipping and sucking at his mouth until the Uchiha's lips were full and rosy. Sasuke continued to let Naruto abuse his mouth, panting quickly and gyrating his hips on top of the blondes.

Naruto stopped his suckling and squeezed his eyes painfuly shut. " _Don't do that."_ He ground out, his pupils elongating into slits, but his eyes remaining blue. Sasuke shivered at the demand, but his hips had a mind of their own and they continued to press down and rub against Naruto's tense body.

"Why?" Sasuke breathed, his hips grinding down, "Is it because this is making you hard? Because _i'm_ making you hard?" Naruto kissed Sasuke roughly and started to take off his long shirt that barely covered his smooth, creamy chest. Naruto idly wondered if his skin tasted as milky as it looked. Naruto's elongated fangs sunk into Sasuke's shoulder, right where Orochimaru's curse mark was, and he growled into the long, white throat as he bit. Sasuke stilled, then spasmed violently; the pain and pleasure making him reel. He cried out and turned his head to the side, giving the blonde boy more room to work on his neck.

The blonde licked the fresh bite mark soothingly, as if apologising, and the raven haired boy was melting at his touch. Naruto was just about to reclaim those supple lips in another shuttering kiss, when the door to the room was thrown open violently, Sakura seething in the hall.

Naruto looked like he was starting to sober up, but Sasuke was kissing his jaw and unzipping his orange pants hungrily. "Sakura-chan-"

"Save it Naruto! What the hell is going on in here? What about you and me?" She asked, face tight but eyes misty. Naruto pushed Sasuke off, zipping his pants around his already softening cock and standing up. "I know, and I really want to go on another date with you! Sasuke was just, I don't know...I just got lost I guess."

Sasuke stood up as well, eyes still foggy, but a frown marring his face. "Date? Naruto, what is she talking about?" Naruto suddenly felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kakashi's wise words cropped up in his head as he watched this scene unfold before him.

" _Don't shit where you eat, Naruto."_ The jounin had warned him after he had caught the blonde staring wide eyed at a certain pinkette wearing a dangerously short skirt.

Naruto shook his head. Why did he even need to explain himself to Sasuke? "Sakura and I went out on a date earlier today. You know I've always liked her." Sakura crossed her arms and harrumphed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes darkened in jealousy and he eyed Sakura with a newfound hate. " _What?"_ He hissed angrily, voice directed at Naruto yet eyes never leaving the young kunoichi's face. He would be watching her closely now...

"Naruto," His eyes turned toward the tall blonde now, his voice cracking slightly with emotion, "how could you?" Naruto felt his chest clench at the wounded look his best friend gave him but he was also angered. "I have every right to go out with Sakura! You're under a spell, Sasuke. What your feeling for me isn't real."

Sasuke's face scrunched up furiously. "You idiot! You complete moron! Of course these feelings are real, why would I act this way if I didn't feel that way about you?" Naruto's face started to color at the impassioned speech but looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "Tell him, Sakura-chan. Tell him he's just under a spell."

Sakura could be honest and tell Naruto the translation of Sasuke's incantation, showing him that Sasuke did infact hold real feelings for the blonde, but somehow, she felt that if she did that, Naruto might end up reciprocating the Uchiha's feelings. The bond those two had was unlike anything she had ever seen, and the power Sasuke had over Naruto's life so far, and the choices he's made, makes the pinkette think that he would probably cave to Sasuke's persistent flirtation if he knew his feelings were genuine.

She needed to get Sasuke back to normal, so he would leave the village and go back to chasing his brother. Sakura's eyes widened. Had she really just thought that? It has been her dream for years to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha and into her waiting arms. Although, the realization that he actually held a torch for their blond teammate had hurt her a lot.

But Naruto on the other hand, had always thought she was great, and beautiful. He was unrelenting in asking her out and this morning she had finally realized, what was she waiting for? There was no such thing as a perfect man, and Naruto held so much potential. And he was so sweet to her. Yes, there first date had been a tad awkward, but they just needed to get used to each other in a romantic light. The kiss that Naruto had given Sasuke was more than breathtaking and she had been incredibly jealous of the raven haired boy, wishing it was her who was under the demanding blonde.

She decided she would hold the translation of Sasuke's spell to herself, hopefully giving her enough time to help Sasuke get back to his normal, reserved self and secure her spot as Naruto's girlfriend. Her face dipped with false concern for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun. You're not yourself. Naruto's right, you're under a spell that is altering your views on people. What your feeling for Naruto isn't real." She felt a pang of guilt ring through her at the crushed look the raven gave her, but she smothered it down. _She deserved to be happy._

"No, Naruto! I'm sure, _so fucking sure,_ that my feelings are genuine." Sasuke gripped the front of the blondes jacket, his fists shaking as he looked up at him. Naruto gave him a sad smile and the Uchiha let go as if burned. "You don't believe me." He whispered angrily, backing away until he was near the door to the padded room. Naruto couldn't help but reach out a comforting hand.

"Sasuke-"

"Forget it! You always were the biggest dobe." The Uchiha sneered, turning away from Naruto before the blonde could see the tears that had been gathering in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun, Lady Tsunade is back in her office with Kakashi-sensei. She asked us to meet her there." Sakura looked at the slightly trembling shoulders, his long shirt around his waist and his creamy back visible. Sakura saw the large bite on his shoulder and the smaller love bites that led up to his jaw and she clenched her strong fists. Naruto, noticing where she was looking, blanched in embarrassment at his own eagerness to mark the pale boy.

His cock decided to stir in his pants as he was bombarded with images of Sasuke's strong, warm hands flitting over his body, his hot tongue twining with his own, and the sweet sounds that left the Uchiha's parted lips.

He shook his head and thought of Jiraiya in a thong, singing and humping a trash can. He sighed with relief as his loins cooled drastically and watched as Sasuke shrugged back on his shirt.

Anbu flanked Sasuke on all sides as they headed back to the Hokage's office, Naruto opening the door and letting everyone in after them. The Anbu Body Flickered away and Tsunade clasped her hands and stared at the Uchiha pointedly. "Sasuke, we would like to discuss your options. Since you are an SS missing nin of The Hidden Leaf, and are wanted by the Five Great Nations for varying crimes, regular protocol would be to have you executed so there's no chance that you could share secrets about The Leaf with enemies. However, long ago, Naruto and I had already come to an agreement that if you found and captured, you would be sentenced to solitary confinement until the standing Hokage deemed you fit enough to rejoin society and continue assisting The Leaf with your ninja prowess. However, imprisoning you now might damage your psyche. From watching you be away from Naruto, it seems that you need to be around him to function. So, until we can end the effects of this spell, and if it's alright with you, Brat, Sasuke will be staying with Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes lightened with joy, and Naruto almost swallowed his tongue. "Baa-chan, you can't mean that i'm gonna have to deal with this all hours of the day! I only have one bed at my place!" Tsunade stood up angrily.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Brat! Sasuke is a traitor, and I have plenty of authority to kill him now-"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"But I won't because of our agreement. " Tsunade sighed, "Besides, your straight, right? Sasuke flirting with you shouldnt be that big of a deal. Just ignore his antics."

' _So she must of left before teme and me started making out…'_ Naruto thought, relieved. Naruto scratched his cheek and looked at Sasuke warily. "You'd be surprised at how insistent he can be, Baa-chan…"

The buxom blonde could feel her eye twitch. " Please don't tell me about it. " Sasuke looked like he was floating on cloud nine, but he was still peeved at the blonde for not believing in his feelings. After Tsunade had kicked them out of her office, Team 7 was just leaving the Hokage's Tower when Naruto finally felt like he should say something.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Were gonna be staying together for a while so I don't want you to be pissed at me. I promise, I'll help you get better real soon, so you and me can go back to being best friends. And maybe, I can convince you to stay in Konoha."

Sasuke smiled, something he never did, and walked closer to the blonde. "Baka." He chided softly, "We'll always be best friends. When I was away looking for Itachi-nissan, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss or think of you." Naruto scratched his cheek bashfully before looking at Sasuke as if he'd grown two heads. "Wait, _Itachi-nissan?_ "

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed sadly, "When that old hag was putting me under the spell, it forced me to remember my childhood, and all the times I spent with Itachi-nissan. That's the honorific I used to use for him. The night of the massacre, I had been so young and distraught that I wasn't really processing everything correctly. But in the memories, there were tears running down Itachi-nissan's- _Itachi's,_ face. Now, why would he cry if he was going to murder our entire clan? It's just suspicious. I still need to find him, though. And, If I'm wrong, I'm still going to kill him. And, I've realized that I can't do it without you, Naruto. So, would you help me fight Itachi?"

Naruto was speechless. He was so touched by Sasuke's words, he wondered if he was going to start crying. "Of course Sasuke." Sakura fumed quietly beside the blonde and Kakashi watched the two boys with great interest. "Naruto-" Sakura started before Sasuke cut her off rudely.

"Say Naruto...I was thinking before we head home, you could take me by the Uchiha complex? There's something I need to check." Naruto looked down at the ebony haired boy. "Sure."

"Great." Sasuke smiled again, before turning burning eyes to his former sensei and pink haired teammate, "Bye guys. It was nice seeing you again, Kakashi. Bitch- I mean _Sakura_. A pleasure."

Sakura looked ready to boil but Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the Uchiha. "Bye Sasuke-kun. We'll be seeing you around." The cyclop jounin waved cheerily. When the boys were far enough away, he turned to Sakura.

"Let it go, Sakura. You're no match for Sasuke In any of the fields you're trying to challenge him with. They belong together."

Sakura's eyes watered and she pulled her shoulder away from her Sensei's hand. "I'm going home." She sobbed, leaping away.

Kakashi just sighed, pulling out his orange book and skimming the first few pages.

"Teenagers."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke let his arms hang limply at his sides as he walked down a quiet street with Naruto. Earlier, when they had walked through the heart of the village, he had gotten a plethora of stares and more than a few confrontations from wary ninja's, but Naruto had warded off all of his attackers, knowing full well that Sasuke wasn't allowed to engage in any kind of combat, even self-defense, for risk of execution. The Uchiha had been peeved at the rule but his heart swooned every time he saw the jinchuuriki stand up to the people that heckled him. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to tear out their throats, but he would behave, if only to stay by Naruto's side.

"So, what is it you wanted from the old Uchiha Complex?" Naruto finally spoke up. Sasuke had been alternating between staring blankly ahead, and looking at him with such affection in his eyes it had his stomach twisting uncomfortably. Sasuke smiled up at him, glad for the conversation. "Ah, it's not exactly at the Complex, but a few blocks from there." Naruto's blonde eyebrows rose in surprise. "What the hell is a few blocks from the Complex?" Sasuke looked at him and shook his head.

"Dobe, you'll find out soon enough. We're almost there." Naruto grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. "Teme, don't call me that…" The blonde groaned, but in all honesty he loved that insult. It was a term of endearment, and Sasuke had called him that when they were young and still apart of Team Seven. It meant progress, that maybe their was a chance he could get Sasuke to remember the friendship they shared.

"How about Idiot, then? Moron? Dead-last? Or maybe you'd prefer Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke laughed and Naruto shoved his arm, annoyed. "Oh yeah? You wanna play the insult game? How about emotionally retarded emo who happens to be a whiny brat-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Easy there, Naruto. You're starting to piss me off."

' _Good.'_ Naruto thought, ' _Anything but infatuation.'_

"I'm already pissed off, bastard." Naruto growled, and Sasuke pushed him hard; hard enough for the large blonde to stumble back. Naruto regained his footing and pushed him back harder, and Sasuke almost fell over. The Uchiha glared and ran at the blonde, punching Naruto in the cheek and sending him hurtling backwards into the side wall of a building. At the last minute, Naruto had grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and both boys crashed into the wall painfully.

Naruto's teeth clattered in his mouth at the impact and his head felt like bricks had been dropped on top of it. Sasuke had landed on top of him, his forehead connecting with the wall near the blondes shoulder. Sasuke groaned painfully, feeling warm blood ooze from his forehead and he looked up into narrowed blue eyes. Their breaths mingle as they both pant aloud.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

When asked, Naruto would recount the next few moments as a result of frayed nerves and adrenaline. _Not_ lust. Yes, there was absolutely nothing passionate going on as Naruto flipped them around so Sasuke was against the wall, and smashed their mouths together brutally. He had not forgotten their earlier tryst in the padded room, and his cock jumped powerfully in his pants as he felt that heat surround him again. Sasuke moaned throatily, his hands coming up to twine in Naruto's hair and the blonde felt euphoric.

He was being enveloped in Sasuke.

Ever since the first kiss, Naruto has wanted a second, third, and fourth.

He knew it was wrong to take advantage of Sasuke in his current state, but he had never felt so aroused in his _life._ No one has ever touched him the way Sasuke has in the past couple of hours, or said the erotic things Sasuke has. The blonde feels caught between blushing like a schoolgirl and ramming his tongue down Sasuke's throat at the ravens lewd words. He is so confused and disgusted and excited and scared, that pre-cum is starting to weep from his dick like a leaking faucet.

He presses harder into the black haired boy, watching his body bend back and shudder. Naruto has absolute control, and the thought has him kissing Sasuke harder, until he can feel his own lips bruise. Sasuke is the epitome of unattainable, in every sense, to Naruto. He was always the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most popular with the ladies. And he had been a begrudging comrade and an utter jackass. Naruto had struggled to catch up to the Uchiha his entire youth, but Sasuke somehow always pulled up ahead. After he left the village, Naruto spent every opportunity he got to try and find him. Sasuke always eluded him, though, and had deterred every attempt the blonde made to reach out to him; to pull him away from his darkness.

But now, that same elusive Sasuke, was writhing underneath him, begging, _pleading_ for Naruto to give him something, what exactly that was, the blonde wasn't sure.

 _Sasuke is here. He isn't running away. He's in Konoha. With Team Seven. With me._

Naruto suddenly feels weak, and drunk, and the most alive he's ever felt. Because Sasuke, his best friend, his former teammate, _his_ , is back. Because no matter what happens, past, present, and future, Sasuke has always belonged to him. To Team Seven.

The raven clenched his eyes shut and cried out, shivers wracking his frame and air leaving his nose in large gusts that stirred Naruto's face. ' _Sasuke is a dragon.'_ Naruto thinks for one long second. A beautiful, flaming dragon.

He wants to kiss him again, needs to kiss him again, because he still fears that Sasuke isn't real, that this is all just one long, amazing, hellish dream.

"Naruto...give me a minute to catch my breath. I feel dizzy." His words are soft and hazy to Naruto's ears; muted and breathy and _needy._ Sasuke blinks slowly, his eyes dark, like the night that surrounds them, but there are also stars in his eyes, shiny and glossy and just for Naruto. Naruto is panting from his mouth, and he is still painfully hard but he is also gentle, as he pushes black hair behind a pale ear. "One more." Naruto says; more to himself then Sasuke, "One more and then I'll stop kissing you. Because it's wrong. _Kami Sasuke,_ it feels so fucking good, but it's wrong."

"Then don't kiss me." Sasuke hisses, his eyes narrowed and angry; but under all that budding anger, there is still strong, magnetic desire, "Don't kiss me, because If you do, I won't ever want you to stop."

Naruto has never felt so powerful and so vulnerable at the same time. He finds comfort in the darkness that the night provides, and the secludedness of this street. He idly wonders if the Anbu Tsunade placed to guard Sasuke are watching them from a distance, or maybe they left to give them privacy? Unlikely.

Naruto realizes that, in this moment, he doesn't give flying fuck who is watching. The world could explode at _this very second_ and he would still only have eyes for Sasuke. "Why did this happen? Why do you have to feel this way about me, Sasuke?" Naruto groans miserably, and Sasuke pushes their foreheads together, blood, fresh and warm, still runs down the side of his head in crimson rivulets. He looks at Naruto through black eyelashes and smiles simply. Naruto doesn't think he's ever wanted to kiss him more.

"Do you wish I was in love with someone else?"

Love? Sasuke has been careful to avoid that word, but the way he just said that sentence implies that he's in love with Naruto. "No. I don't want you to be in love with anyone else. But I don't want you to be in love with me either, if that makes sense. You're not really in love with me, and I don't want this fake Sasuke. I want my best friend. You're not him."

Sasuke chuckles softly, and Naruto thinks it's the saddest sound he's ever heard. "Then what am I, Naruto?" Naruto thinks this question over in his head, his body still pressed to the one underneath him. Their eyes can't seem to look away from the others and Naruto swears he can feel Sasuke's heart breaking under his chest.

"I don't know what you are." The blond is disappointed by his own answer and he can see emotions swirl in Sasuke's eyes. Dangerous emotions. The raven haired boy pushes Naruto away from him and tries to fix his appearance. He looks beaten up and ravished. Suddenly, Naruto is tongue tied and embarrassed. How does this keep happening? When he kisses Sasuke, it's like he's under some kind of spell himself, and he can't think straight. But now, clarity is starting to come back to him, and his erection withers with his lucidness. He reaches out a hand to wipe the blood that is caressing Sasuke's face and dripping down his chin, but the Uchiha turns away. "Don't." he whispers brokenly, and he wipes his own blood onto a long white sleeve. Sasuke takes a steely breath and straightens out his shoulders.

Naruto wants to try and garner his attention, but the Uchiha starts to walk, and Naruto follows suit. The wall is left behind as they walk further down the road, empty and forgotten. ' _Because,'_ Naruto thinks with a glance at the Uchiha's retreating form, ' _This never happened.'_

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke is silent as they near their destination. He fears his voice would reveal his feelings and Naruto will see just how much his words had hurt him. Sasuke is drowning in his affections for the blonde; flailing and screaming and laughing because _this is it._ This is all life will ever amount to, because what is Sasuke's life without the idiotic blonde? Naruto still finds a way to remain oblivious even as he's kissing the daylights out of Sasuke. ' _Why can't you see?'_ Sasuke wonders angrily, ' _how much I love you?'_

Sure, Sasuke hasn't been the warmest or the fuzziest person to be around, but he is suddenly brimming with fuzz and warmth and it's all for Naruto. He doesn't know what's going on with him, only that he suddenly has twenty hearts instead of one and they all bleed love for the blonde.

They finally arrive at the small Onigiri stand and Sasuke lets his tension wash out of him. "Old man!" He calls and the man in question looks at Sasuke with delight. "Sasuke, my boy!" The man croons and Naruto is trying not to fall in his surprise. The blonde didn't know Sasuke was that close to anyone except Team Seven.

Sasuke and the man hug fiercely, before the raven pulls away and the old man ruffles his hair affectionately and Sasuke _lets him._ Naruto is so stunned he is worried he might swallow his own tongue. "How have you been, old man?" Sasuke asks kindly, and the old man chortles, a hand coming down and hitting Sasuke on the back hard enough to jerk him forward. Naruto's eyes narrowed. This man must of been a former shinobi; no average civilian could jostle Sasuke forward like that. The raven had a lithe build, but he was an absolute powerhouse and could not be pushed around easily.

Naruto took note of the man's age; he really wasn't that old. Forties maybe. And as he watched the man touch and tease Sasuke, something dark and violent bloomed in his chest. He tried to squash it, but it remained.

"I told you to call me Kishi, you snot-nosed brat!" The man boomed and he locked Sasuke's head in his arm and gave the last Uchiha a _noogie._ Sasuke was scrambling to get out of the hold but his grin was large, and Naruto was...upset.

Furious.

 _Jealous._

What an ugly emotion, jealousy was. But, in some way or another, Naruto had always been jealous of Sasuke. But _this_ , this was a new kind of jealousy. A much more sinister, _possessive_ kind _._ He didn't want that man touching Sasuke, breathing the same air as him, laughing with him. Naruto was steadily growing angrier. And the angrier he got, the more he wanted to punch this Kishi-douchebag's face in _,_ and _brutally_ _fuck Sasuke, until he is screaming and moaning and only thinking of Naruto._

' _What is wrong with me?'_ Naruto thinks, scared of his own thoughts. Sasuke finally breaks out of Kishi's hold and smiles smugly. "No way i'm calling you that. I've already familiarized myself with _Old man._ " Kishi tries to pout, but he is too elated to see Sasuke after three years of being gone. "I missed you, kiddo." Kishi smiles fondly and Sasuke nods in agreement. The veteran spares Naruto a wary glance. "Hey, kid, you got a problem?" Naruto finally realizes that he's been openly glaring at the brunette man and he tries to school his features, but he has never been good at that.

"Yeah." Naruto ground out, his eyes narrowed and his back as stiff as a board, "I'm _fine._ " Kishi shrugged and went behind his stand and pulled out a freshly made Onigiri. "For my number one customer."

"Even now?" Sasuke wonders, as he graciously takes the Sasuke Special, and chews. His eyes almost roll back into his head. He had missed this so much, more then he missed the man who made the Onigiri himself.

"Even now." Kishi confirmed and Sasuke moaned around his mouthful. "You are a _god_ among Onigiri makers, Old man. Even after traveling, I couldn't find one place that compared. Not even my own is this good and I like to think I've honed the skill of rice ball making."

Naruto was going to explode. Rupture and spew angry hot lava all over this _stupid fucking stand_ and it's _stupid fucking owner._ Was Sasuke trying to upset him? Was he _trying_ to get a rise out of him? Because it sure as hell was working. Why was this angering him so much? Naruto knew that Sasuke had so few in his life that truly mattered to him, and Naruto also knew the importance of having a caring restaurant owner who supplied you with good food and a second home of sorts. Naruto loved the man at Ichiraku with his whole being and he would be absolutely _disgusted_ with Sasuke if the raven had been jealous of the father-son bond he shared with the ramen master.

But, something about this Kishi-fucktard didn't scream fatherly. It was the way he smiled at Sasuke, Naruto decided, that _really_ ticked him off; like he was the greatest thing in the whole world. ' _Stop looking at him like that. I already know he's the greatest thing in the world. He's mine, you fucking, fucker-'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke called and Naruto snapped to attention, his pupils elongated into slits. "What?" He grouched and Sasuke looked at him quizzically, bits of rice all over his mouth and cheeks. "Do you want an Onigiri? You can have anyone you like, i'm paying, but i'd recommend the Sasuke Special."

Kishi scoffed at that. "Like i'd let you pay." Sasuke smiled in thanks and Naruto was barely holding onto his composure. It was slipping through his fingers like sand. "Sasuke Special?" Naruto glowered, and Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "Ah, yeah, after the massacre I couldnt step foot into Mom's kitchen without wanting to cry, so I found this Onigiri stand on one of my morning walks and I ended up coming here for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and I always ordered the same thing. Kishi ended up naming it the Sasuke special. Nice of him, huh?"

"He was a child, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide with horror. This Kishi-fucker-fucking- _fuck_ is a pedophile, who has wanted Sasuke since he was a small child. Naruto wanted to vomit and kill and cry, because _gods_ was Sasuke ever safe as a child from people who wanted his body?

"What?!" Kishi spluttered and looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke frowned strongly and Naruto couldn't believe the raven didn't see it. The lust that swirled in Kishi's eyes like water. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? This douche-bag has taken advantage of you since you were a small child, Sasuke! He's interested in you! _Romantically!_ " Sasuke looks at him then looks at Kishi, who is furiously shaking his head no, but Naruto see's that glint in his eyes; _he fucking sees it._

"Sasuke, he's crazy, i've known you since you were a kid!" Naruto is trying to hold back his rage, but he has always been irrational when it came to Sasuke. "I see the way you look at him! Undressing him with your eyes, you sick perverted-"

"Naruto! _Stop!_ " Sasuke yells and the blonde turns incredulous eyes to the shorter raven. "But Sasuke-"

"I know, okay? _I know."_ Sasuke's tone is annoyed and he takes another large bite into the Onigiri and the two men stare at him. Sasuke chews and swallows, then sighs. "I guess I can't come here anymore. Thanks for that. This is the best Onigiri in the _universe_ , you asshole." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto considers strangling the Uchiha.

"What do you mean you know, Sasuke?" Kishi asks quietly, and Sasuke regards him coolly. "I know you have feelings for me. I've always known. You know, you don't get the title childhood genius, by just sitting on your ass, twiddling your thumbs." Sasuke blows out a breath and Kishi colors maroon. "Sasuke," he starts guiltily, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to happen, it just did! I sweared to myself that I'd never try anything, and I never did, never would! Please, don't hate me-"

"Oh shut up, old man." Sasuke frowned. "I don't hate you, would I have come here everyday for most of my childhood if I did? You never tried anything, and you made amazing Onigiri, so I stuck around. Plus, in a weird way, you were a constant in my life. I know you're a good person old man; I tend to bring out the inner pedophile in people." Sasuke snorted at his own dark joke and Kishi's head bowed down lower. He let out a terrible sounding sob and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't cry, old man. You look pathetic." It came out as a tease and Kishi scrubbed at his eyes, before filling a bag with Sasuke Special's. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, handing the bag to Sasuke, who took it greedily. "Please, _please,_ come back sometime." Sasuke smirked and nodded, walking away with his stash.

Naruto, if possible, was even angrier.

When Sasuke was a safe distance away, the blonde leaned into the older man's face and snarled. "He will never come back here, _you fucker_. The day you see Sasuke again, is the day I'm buried six feet under the fucking dirt, and _even then_ I will find a way to kill you if you lay a hand on him, friendly or otherwise. Stay away from Sasuke, he belongs to Team Seven." Naruto leans away, his eyes blood red, and his lips curled into a ferocious frown, " _To me."_

Kishi could feel warm liquid seep out from his trousers and fill his shoes. He had just pissed himself. He nodded hastily at Naruto and the blonde straightened up to his full height, tuning away to catch up to Sasuke before mentioning one last thing. "Oh, and Kishi? I don't care if Sasuke is the one who approaches you, and not the other way around. If I catch wind that you breathed the same air as him, I will kill you. It's as simple as that. If I were you, I'd leave town."

Naruto departs with his threats hanging in the air like smoke and Kishi is pulling his supplies into bags, while crying and calling Sasuke's name softly. Naruto grins, his eyes slowly bleeding back to blue. He runs to Sasuke who is quite a ways away.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke sits under a large oak tree and waits patiently as the blonde finishes doing whatever it was that he was doing with Kishi. ' _I wonder if he's jealous?'_ Sasuke thinks, his face flaming. No, that would be impossible. Naruto had made it pretty clear that he didn't want clingy, lovey Sasuke who was madly, _insanely,_ infatuated with him. He wanted cold, calculating, detached Sasuke who was strictly just a best friend; a _bro._ Sasuke's nose wrinkled. He didn't want to be buddies, _bros,_ with Naruto anymore. He wanted to be lovers. His body still quivered when he remembered the way Naruto had totally unraveled him against that wall, kissing and touching him until he came all over the inside of his trousers. His pants were now stiff with his dry jizz.

But after Naruto had told him he wanted the old Sasuke, he had tried to reel in his emotions and give the blonde a more subdued version of himself, but damn it all if he didn't want to jump on Naruto and grind their bodies together. But, _noooo_. So Sasuke had watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye the whole time he chatted with Kishi, and shoved Onigiri after Onigiri in his mouth, trying to quell the much larger hunger he had for the tall blonde.

Yes, Sasuke decided with a frown, he would eat his feelings away, until he could be okay with being Naruto's _bro._ He would become a fat, lonely _bro,_ because what was the point of being attractive if the only person you'll ever love is not interested in you and straight, and you are as gay for him as the sun is yellow, and you'll probably end up watching him walk down the aisle with some pink haired monster that you despise, but you'll smile through your tears, and give them your blessings; fuck, you'll probably end up being the best man _bro,_ and your a fat, old, virgin _bro_ with eight fucking cats that you _hate,_ because you _hate cats-_

"I am so fucking angry with you, Sasuke." Naruto growls and Sasuke blinks slowly, as if waking up, and looks into Naruto's eyes and tries not to melt at the depth of them. "Why?" Sasuke asks. Naruto glowers at him and the Uchiha's balls tighten in pleasure.

 _Gods, everything the blonde did turned him on!_

"Why would you agree to see Kishi again? He's a freak, who's in love with you-"

"You don't think I can handle myself against Kishi?" Sasuke asks, annoyed at his decided fate in the blondes life and ready to take that frustration out on aforementioned blonde. Naruto's brows scrunch in disbelief. "I never said that. Why would you put yourself in a dangerous situation like that?"

Sasuke shrugs a slim shoulder. "You didn't try one of his Onigiri, Naruto. Their amazing. Besides, Kishi's harmless. He's a war vet with a wooden peg for a right leg and very emotional soul. You saw the way he was bitch-crying back there, didn't you?" Naruto's eyes widened and his lips curled in distaste. "You don't like this fucker, do you? Because-"

"Listen to yourself!" Sasuke interrupted with an incredulous laugh, "Do you know how crazy you sound? Why do you think I only ever called him _Old man?_ It was to make sure there was always some kind of distance between us. But, he's been a good friend. Why do you even care? I thought you weren't interested in me in that way, so why would you care who I dated?"

Naruto's face colored but his anger was still present. "I care because you're my friend, and i'm tired of watching you surround yourself with people who don't have your best interest at heart. I don't want you ever seeing Kishi again, Sasuke. I mean it."

Sasuke's knees buckled slightly, and he was feeling dizzy with the weight of his pleasure. "Naruto…" The raven murmured softly, eyes lowered under black eyelashes, "Please, just-"

"I cant." Naruto interrupted, but he still came closer to Sasuke, their breaths mingling in the cold night air, "This is all too confusing. Kissing you is confusing. Don't ask me to lose myself in you again, Sasuke, because that's what happens every time your lips touch mine. It's getting harder to stay away."

"Please don't stay away, Naruto. I don't want that. I want you, I want us." Tears were building in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto kissed each wet eyelid. "Stop doing this. Just stop." The blonde muttered, and cupped the Uchiha's cheeks, pulling his head up and pressing their mouths together. Sasuke gasped out a sob, and kissed harder, shivers running up and down the length of his body. He could kiss Naruto every second of every day and never grow tired. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's warm mouth and littered his face with small pecks. The Uchiha buried his face in Naruto's neck, letting his tears silently fall. They embraced each other for quite a while, nothing but silence surrounding them save for Sasuke's shaky breaths.

This is the last time they would be kissing. Somehow, Sasuke just knew. He cried harder.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itsuki is running as fast as her old legs will take her. Yes, she is an all powerful sorceress, but she was pushing eighty, and her body didn't work half as well as it used to.

She had casted a tracking spell on Sasuke before he could leave the Orochimaru hideout and she had been following dark purple chakra that belonged to the Uchiha. Even though Sasuke had Body Flickered to Konoha, the tracking spell let Itsuki have a guided path to the target using their own chakra signature, which was different for every shinobi.

"I hope i'm not too late. The curse will deteriorate Sasuke's cognitive skills over time." The magic queen panted to herself, a withered hand placed against her racing heart. Even though she was worried for the boy, she was starting to see double and her throat tasted metallic and dry.

She slumped against a log and gasped, her eyes squinted to fight off her vertigo. "Oh god, I can't keep doing shit like this." Itsuki muttered to herself, sweat collecting in the creases of her skin.

" _I've told you that a thousand times, dear."_

Itsuki's head snapped up to see a transparent figure leaning against a tree cooly, regarding her with an alluring smile. He had to be in his forties.

"Edgar?" Itsuki mumbled incredulously, and the ghost looked at her with his eyes closed in a large smile. " _Were you expecting any other ghosts to come visit you?"_

Itsuki shook her head and Edgar laughed, the noise sliding through the trees and disappearing into the atmosphere like vapor. "Am I dying? I knew I was out of shape, but this…"

" _Yes, dear. Walk towards the light."_ The ghost joked and Itsuki could feel tears streaming down her face. "Edgar, I miss you so." The old woman whispered brokenly and the mirage smiled sadly. " _Soon, my love. We'll be together again. But right now, you need to help that Uchiha boy you so troubled. I saw all of that, by the way. You have quite an affinity for theatrics."_

Itsuki blushed, then covered her face. "Don't look at me!" The woman suddenly wailed, "I don't want you to see me all old like this." Edgar gave her a loving look. " _How many times do I have to tell you that your beautiful, before you finally understand?"_

Itsuki removed her hands, but the figure was gone. She clenched her eyes painfully shut. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say it, Eddy." She whispered into the air, and a breeze came, washing her hair out of her bun and caressing her face, brushing against her lips. Silver hair continued to be tossed in the air, but Itsuki didn't mind. This was Edgars wind, his _spirit_ , and it cleansed her like no other. Memories came back to her, and she cried harder with each one.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

" _Momma!" Itsuki screamed happily, running into the small wooden kitchen that belonged to her house. Her mom was stewing over some soup and she looked down at her daughter as she entered the room with a skip in her step._

" _What is it, darling?" She asked tiredly and Itsuki smiled brightly, a band-aid on her cheek crinkling with the force of her gap-toothed grin. "I can create a water ninjutsu! I can! I can!"_

 _Her mother's eyes widened with glee and she dropped to her knees, arms touching the tall child's boney shoulders. "Really? Oh Itsuki, that's wonderful! Show mommy! And then show daddy, then all of the instructors who dropped you-"_

" _Water Style: Cold bucket jutsu!" Itsuki cried passionately and procured a sloshing bucket of water from behind her scrawny back. She then proceeded to dump the tub of water onto her mother's head and laughed gleefully. Her mother only looked at the ground, her wet bangs obscuring her eyes. Itsuki giggled until her sides hurt then pouted when she noticed her mother still hadn't responded. "Sorry Mama." Itsuki mumbled sadly, "I thought you would think it was funny. I like it when Mama laughs-"_

 _Itsuki's face was jerked painfully to the side with the force of her mother's slap. A soft cry left the child's lips and a her mother narrowed her eyes angrily, rivulets of water running down her face. "Stupid child!" Her mother screamed, getting up and dragging Itsuki into the living room by her ear. Itsuki sobbed as her ear was almost ripped off and she was forced to kneel in front of her imposing father as he sat in his plush red recliner, reading a newspaper with his glasses on. "Di, what is the meaning of this?" He asked his wife warily, and Diana pointed a furious finger at her quivering daughter._

" _I don't know where we went wrong, Johnny, but she continues to pull these stupid pranks and connect perform a single ninjutsu! It's pathetic! You have renowned shinobi for parents, how does this happen? I don't remember dropping you on your head." her mother sneered the last sentence into the girl's ear and Itsuki cried harder, curling herself into a ball._

" _I'm sorry." Itsuki murmured brokenly, "Eddy likes it when I play pranks-"_

" _You mean Edgar? That stupid ruffian? I told you to stay away from him! Kami, Itsuki, do you listen to a word I say?" Diana roared and Johnny sighed, folding up his newspaper and setting it on the small table near his chair. "You are a girl, Itsu-chan. What are you doing, playing pranks and hanging out with boys? And what are you wearing?"_

 _Itsuki looked down at her dirty white wife beater that was covered in jelly, Eddy and her had been eating sandwiches and throwing rocks by the creek, and her plaid cargo shorts. Itsuki was unusually tall for her age when it came to girls, but she was as tall as the boys. She had a round face, but sunken eyes and a crooked nose. Her hair was almond brown but it was short and looped around her pointy ears. She had a big smile, but was missing her two front teeth and four bottom teeth after they fell out when she face planted into the water when her and Eddy went tire swinging at the creek a few weeks back. She always had bandages on her arms and face and her knees were so scraped up from playing rough with her guy friends, that they were just big purple scabs._

" _What happened to that nice ninja dress your mother bought you? Or even one of your civilian dresses?" Her father asked and Itsuki stuck out her tongue at the idea of a skirt. Her mother hit the back of her temple and Itsuki whimpered, cradling her head. "Don't stick your tongue out at your father, brat!"_

 ** _xXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

 _Itsuki kicked a training post brutally, watching the metal stand that held up the wooden dummy squeal as it tipped over. She panted harshly, chest heaving as she looked down at the thoroughly destroyed post. It had taken her all day to destroy just that one. Pathetic._

" _Nice." Edgar complimented, dropping down from a nearby tree and Itsuki squealed, spinning and hitting Edgar with her fists. "Jerk! I almost pissed myself just now!" Edgar laughed and grabbed her fists. "Stop it, that hurts!" He laughed and the brunette couldn't help but smile. "You're tougher than that." Edgar looked down into her eyes, a smile curling at his lips. "Am I?" He mused and she nodded. He kissed her then, and she put her arms around his neck, one hand playing with the soft black curls at the back of his head. Edgar had just been promoted to Jounin, while Itsuki was considered a civilian. She had been unable to pass her entrance exam in the Hidden Mist Village, and she had been there to comfort Edgar after he had to kill off the rest of his classmates in the ceremonially genin test. It had broken Edgar in so many ways to slaughter his friends, and the boy who she had grown to love with her whole being could barely get a wink of sleep, until very recently._

 _Now, Itsuki was twenty-five, in the prime of her life, but already passed expiration in ninja years. Her mother had felt wronged when she found out her only child's chakra coils were so small and crooked that she would be unable to become a ninja. It had crushed Itsuki as well, but she was happy, as long as she had Edgar by her side._

 ** _xXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

 _The Mist had been attacked by the Sand Village last night, and utter chaos rained through the streets. The Mizukage was caught in a battle with the Kazekage on top of the Mizukage tower. But, Itsuki didn't care. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the man who laid dying in her soaked arms. Rain fell overhead and Edgar pressed a trembling hand onto Itsuki's cheek. "I love you." He breathed out, his eyes slightly glassy as the wound in his abdomen continued to pour blood onto the ground, "I love you so much, Itsuki."_

" _I couldn't protect you." The forty year old woman sobbed, "I couldn't protect the person most precious to me. I'm so sorry. Edgar. You married a fool."_

" _I married a queen." Egar whispered fiercely, the blood rushing out of his mouth doing nothing to stop his words, "I married a goddess amongst women. You are my whole world, my love. Never forget that, because even in death it stands true."_

" _Edgar." Itsuki wailed, holding him tight. He went slack in her arms and she roared at the pouring heavens, begging them to bring back her love-_

Itsuki shook her head. The wind had stopped. Edgar was gone. "Till next time, sweet prince of my heart." The old woman called softly into the night, before standing back up shakily and making her way slowly down the long, dark road.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! So here's chapter three of Desire, sorry it took me a couple days. Currently, I am working on this fic and 'The Boy On The Other Side Of The Glass'. I'll be alternating between updating those two. I am in no way finished with 'Complicated' and my other fics, but I am enjoying Narusasu a lot right now. This chapter was meant to give you a look at Itsuki's past and, of course, some more Naruto and Sasuke angst, haha. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **BTW, if you don't like Itsuki ( I don't ever make OC's so I'm not sure if she turned out good) This will be the only glimpse into her past I will write about, unless I am asked to write about her past more. In the future, when she pops up, it will be for dialogue with other Naruto characters.**

 **I also want to say 1,000,000 thank you's to everyone who put in the time to review my stories; it means the world! Your reviews inspire me to continue to write even when I'm feeling down and for that, I am eternally grateful. Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
